Bulma's Discovery
by Buruma
Summary: A complete and total shock to Bulma who turns her back on Vegeta and finds new love and lots of happiness
1. Default Chapter

Bulma's Discovery

"If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by?…." Bulma sang this line along with Venessa Carlton, as it played in her head phones. She sighed and looked up at her ceiling. She was bored as always, wondering if anyone would call her and invite her to something interesting. Luck was with her that morning because Videl called that very instant.

__

Hi, Bulma. Me and Gohan are going to go to the mall today do you want to come with?

(Bulma sighed, she didn't want to go because Vegeta was gone and she couldn't stand to be near a couple while he was gone) 

Uh…I don't know…

__

O come on Bulma! Just because Vegeta can't come with you doesn't mean that you can't go anywhere. Sheesh.

(Bulma sighed yet again. She knew Videl was right, and didn't she want something interesting to do?)

Oh, alright as long as you pick me up.

__

Agreed.

They hung up and Bulma went to her closet and picked out a "mall" outfit. Which just consisted of a pair of jeans and a cute top with the words "I don't do mornings" on it. Bulma ran down stairs and waited out side for Videl and Gohan to arrive. 

"Ahhh! The sun it burns!" Bulma said to herself, chuckling. She hadn't been outside since Vegeta left and that was almost four days ago.

(flashback wavy thingy)

Bulma was sitting on a planter outside her house. She looked to the sky and saw Vegeta coming out of a cloud towards her. She smiled and stood up to greet her green man.

"Hey Vegeta," she called to him when he was within hearing range. He did a little half smile that always drove Bulma crazy. 

"Hi sweet thing" he called back. They embraced when he landed and gave each other a kiss. When they stepped back Vegeta had a grim face. Bulma looked quizzical at him.

"I know your not going to like this but I have to leave town for a few months." Bulma's heart sank.

"A few months…? Why so long?"

"I have to take care of a few things with my family."

"What kind of things?" Bulma asked almost on the verge of tears.

"I not that sure, the only thing I know is that I'll be gone for a long time. Please don't cry." He cuddled her against his chest and smoothed her hair. "It'll be ok. The time will just fly by and you'll get to see me again. Ok?" he pulled her away form him and looked into her eyes. She nodded.

"Will I get to hear from you at all while you're gone?"

"Probably." Bulma sighed and cuddled against his chest again. This was the one place she felt totally secure and she hoped that she could handle not having it for a few months.

(End flashback wavey thingy)

It had only been four days and already she missed Vegeta so much that she would cry to herself intermittently. But now, a chance to go outside! Now that she had made the decision to join Videl and Gohan she didn't regret it one bit. She inhaled deeply the scent of the afternoon and was at peace…for a little while at least. She was snapped out of her trance by Gohan sounding the horn of his car. She looked over and saw Videl waving her over. Bulma ran over and hopped into the car. 

"So what are we gonna do at the mall?" Bulma asked while Gohan drove out on to the main street.

"We don't know yet…" Videl sheepishly smiled. Bulma sighed and laid back on the nice leather seats Gohan's car had. 

"These seats are comfy." Bulma said while running her hand along the edge of the seat. 

"Thanks," said Gohan. Videl turned up the volume on the radio and Bohemian Rhapsody was playing, the whole groups favorite song. When they reached the mall Gohan had to go straight to the top of the parking garage and grab the farthest spot away from the door. Bulma rolled her eyes as Gohan put the car in park.

"Why do you always park so far away?" she asked.

"I like the thrill of it." Gohan replied matter of factly.

"What's so thrilling about it?" Bulma began to walk towards the entrance.

"He always wonders if someone would try to steal it and then he would come to the rescue and get to beat the criminal up." Videl said with no enthusiasm at all.

"Oh," was all Bulma could say to Gohan's weird antics. They reached the entrance was glad that the mall was air conditioned since it was so hot outside. The two girls went straight to the food court and made Gohan buy them two sodas. Gohan emptied his wallet and Videl smiled and thanked him. They grabbed a table and sat down to figure out what to do next. 

"I say we go to the furniture place and lay on all their couches!" Exclaimed Videl.

"You always want to do that…" Gohan grumbled. 

"Ok fine," Videl shot a glare at Gohan who only whimpered in response. "Bulma you got any ideas?" Bulma didn't respond she was staring off to the right of her with her mouth open in complete shock. "Bulma?" Videl looked where she was looking and saw why she was so shocked. Gohan looked confused and gave in to peer pressure and so looked as well.

"Whoa…" he said when he found out what the girls were staring at. 

"The jerk…" Videl said suddenly clenching her fist and giving a glare. Bulma could only stare with her mouth open, fighting back tears. 


	2. What she discovers

Chapter 2

Vegeta was leaning over another girl kissing her. He couldn't believe his luck, he had two girls one that was absolutely crazy about him and would do anything for him and another one just like her! He did his incredible half smile that he knew would drive just about any girl crazy. The girl he was with giggled and smiled back at him. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him again. Yep he had it all going for him. He knew Bulma would never find out because whenever he was gone she never left her house. He was a true player. 

"How 'bout some food, babe?" He said to his new acquaintance. She nodded in response and submitted to being under his heavy arm. They walked right past Bulma, Videl and Gohan. Bulma kept staring in that direction and Videl was steaming mad.

"ooooo, that guy is going down!" She slammed her fist into the table and made a loud cracking sound. The table collapsed and Videl stood up. Gohan held her back.

"Honey, I think this is for Bulma to handle." Videl sat back down but didn't stop glaring daggers at Vegeta in line to buy food. Videl kicked Bulma in the shin and egged her to go and do something. Bulma had no idea what to do, she was scared and hurt and she didn't think that she would be able to stand up. Vegeta, after getting food for his "friend", walked over to a table that was right next to Bulma's. Bulma stared at him, mouth open. Vegeta sat across from his "friend" and looked up at her. Bulma's head was right next to hers and back a ways. Vegeta thought he had noticed someone familiar and made his eyes focus on that person. Vegeta's food dropped and his chair slid back from the table. His friend looked confused and turned to see what he was looking at. Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw that Videl and Gohan were also there giving him death glares. Bulma, so filled with rage, barely thought about what she was about to do. She slid her chair away from the table as well and stood up. Her mouth was quivering and tears were now flowing freely against her cheek. She made her way bleary eyed to Vegeta's table. Vegeta stood up very ridged and his friend stood as well wondering what this was all about. Bulma shook her head.

"How could you?" She brought her hand back and in a blink of an eye she slapped him across the face. It made a really loud noise and many people looked up from their food. Vegeta's friend looked astonished.

"How could you do that to my boyfriend, Bitch?!" She got up in Bulma's face. Vegeta held her back. He couldn't believe it, he was caught. How could this have happened? One simple fact…he underestimated Bulma. He didn't want to lose his new friend so her made her go away while he sorted this out. She gave him a glare and reluctantly went into the nearest store. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Screamed Bulma. She looked him straight in the eye, Vegeta flinched. He became momentarily speechless. Bulma put her hand on her forehead and began sobbing. Videl raced to her side and gave Vegeta a vicious glare. 

"You idiot." Videl said right in Vegeta's face. Bulma looked up form her sobbing and gave him a angry look.

"How could you do that to me? How could you….I loved you." Bulma's words trailed off. She looked down at the floor again.

"I…I'm sorry…" Vegeta said not all too convincingly. 

"No you're not." She looked him right in the eye. She figured that this was the end and she had better make it good. "You are a pathetic loser. How did you think you were going to get away with this?" Bulma sighed. "That's it Vegeta we are through!!" Bulma gave him one last glare and stomped off. Vegeta just stared after her, the things that just happened slowly clicking into place in his mind. Videl ran after her and Gohan walked by Vegeta and gave him a death glare.

Vegeta remained where he was standing until his new friend came and got him. He almost let himself cry, but he was too proud for that, way too proud. He let his new friend lead him to his car and he drove her home. When he got to his house he realized that he would never get to see Bulma again. He began to cry.


	3. Bulma has a plan?

Bulma has a Plan?

After Bulma left Vegeta in the mall, she walked slowly out to Gohan's car. Videl walked by her side and tried to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Bulma. It's hard to believe that Vegeta would do anything to hurt you like that. But now you know what kind of person he is." Videl said in a somewhat soothing tone. A hint of anger washed through her words and Videl resolved that she would get back at Vegeta some how. Gohan unlocked the car and Bulma just stood by the side of the car.

"I think I'll walk home…" she told them. She turned away from the car and headed down the ramp. A car came screeching up and it honked at her as it passed. The driver yelled something incoherent out his window, but Bulma paid no attention. Videl and Gohan decided to let her walk, but they would keep a close eye on her all the way home. Bulma finally gained the sidewalk after being scared out of her wits by the traffic in the parking structure. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked over her shoulder. She looked longingly at the mall and then shook her thoughts out of her head. No more will he torture her heart; no more will he make her cry just because she misses him.

"NO MORE!" She screamed angrily. A few birds were stirred and wasted no time in flying off to safety.

A certain green alien popped his head around a corner. His antennae twitched as her scream left a ringing in his ear. He looked her up and down and decided to talk to her. Bulma stomped off in his direction. He almost second thought his decision when she came closer, steam rising from her head. He grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. Videl and Gohan not too far away saw this. Videl immediately flew out of the car and hid behind a wall, watching them.

"Whoa there…are you ok?" Not normally being a nice guy, Piccolo decided that this was a girl that needed something he just didn't know what yet. Bulma still in such a rage wasn't scared when he stopped her. She beat against his chest to let her go.

"I'm fine! Let me go!" Piccolo stood there holding her back, he made sure that it was a little bit away from his chest.

"My name's Piccolo." He said.

"I don't care what your name is! Let me go!" She struggled against his grip. Videl watched nervously, she decided she had better do something. She stepped out hands on her hips glaring at Picco-something.

"Pico what ever your name is let go of my friend! She's had a horrible day." She went over to Piccolo and tried to move his hand off her friend. He obliged knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to handle two angry women.

"Alright, alright." He shrugged and flew off. Videl watched him go and furrowed her brow.

"Weird guy…" Videl placed her arm around Bulma's shoulder and led her to the car. Bulma let herself be led all the while thinking about this interesting green man.

"What was his name, Videl?" She asked softly. Videl shook her head and said nothing.

A plan was formulating in Bulma's mind. She wanted to get back at Vegeta so badly and she knew how he worked and jealousy was one of his biggest faults.

Ahahahaha IM BACK. Fear meeeeee. Well anyway sorry its been so long since I did anything… writers block and life hit me like a brick wall. But since I recently got a review I decided I'd make the fans happy I hoped you enjoyed this bit of story.


End file.
